Malistaire Drake
|-|Base= |-|Malistaire The Undying= |-|Shadow Malistaire= Summary Malistaire Drake is the main antagonist of the first half of the online game Wizard101. He is a former teacher of the wizard academy of Ravenwood as the head instructor of the Necromancy classes. He hatches many plots throughout the Spiral and seeks great and terrible power. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely higher | High 3-A Name: Mailstaire Drake Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Wizard101 Classification: Human, Brother of Cyrus Drake, Final Boss of the First Arc, Dragonspyre Wizard, Master of Death 1st appearance: Appear in Battle Player VS Dragon Monsters Last appearance: Battle with The Player in Xibalba Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: Unknown Origin: Malistaire Drake is the main antagonist of the first half of the multiplayer online game, Wizard101. He appear in Dragonspyre, Later he always appear in any. Personality: Malistaire's personality is hidden most of the game, but from what is shown, one might think of him as a loving husband turned crazed widower whose only goal is to bring his wife back. He is quite aggressive and impatient towards anyone who tries to hinder his progress in doing so. He is also extremely resilient, persistent, single-minded and tenacious. He may even have been a better person than his twin brother, Cyrus Drake, despite the intimidating robes and features. Appearance: Do you see that image? Trivia: Unknown Info: For once though, Malistaire has powers including his spell cards in his desk which could be equip in battle against opponent. Malistaire's HP: 10,000 | Possibly Higher with his two forms Immune: Shadow Manipulation Power And Abilities 1. Magic 2. Necromancy 3. Forcefield Creation 4. Conjuration 5. Teleportation 6. Enchantment 7. Arcane Knowledge 8. Summoning 9. Spells Manipulation Mailstaire's Stats Attack Potency: At least Large Star Level (Far stronger than Young Morganthe.) | At least Large Star Level, likely higher (Far stronger than before, but weaker than adult Morganthe.) | High Universe Level (Stronger than Shadow Morganthe.) Speed: Unknown (Due to the nature of combat in the game, determining speed for its characters is virtually impossible.) | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | High Universe Class Durability: At least Large Star Level | At least Large Star Level, likely higher | High Universe Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely Interstellar (Should be comparable to Morganthe.) | Likely Interstellar | High Universal Standard Equipment: His Dragon Staff Intelligence: Above Average (Introduced death magic into Ravenwood as has complete mastery over it. Is considered a prodigy and almost conducted a plan to resurrect his wife from death, which was supposed to be impossible.) Key: Base | Malistaire The Undying | Shadow Malistaire Weakness None Notable | Has lost all sense of morals. | Shadow has completly taken over Malistare, and he has gone insane knowing he can't save his wife from death. Overall Malistaire Drake is very powerful wizard in Wizard101, He can fight the powerful fighters, and He's stronger than Morganthe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Wizard101 Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Bosses Category:Traitors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Multiplayers Online Games Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Category:Summoners